Missing
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Naruto leaves Kohana to join Sasuke, and leaves a single note behind. Sakura is once again heartbroken, and flees. Songfic of Missing by Evanescence, lyrics is also the note Naruto left.


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto.**

**This story popped in my mind while I was in Rossetta Stone Class.**

**I know, but I don't really pay attention in that class anyway. [/grins]**

**The song is "Missing" by Evanescence.**

**PS: The Italics are the song, but they're also the note that Naruto left.  
**

* * *

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Green, brown, blue. All shades of colours rush by me in the wind, a flash of pink in middle of the forest. My now-long hair streams behind me as I fling myself from branch to branch. All is quiet, like the earth just knows I need the silence. The only sound is my feet hitting and breaking the branches, way too much chakra being used, and my short and frantic gasps. Without my breathing, it would almost be like I'm not even alive, but I suppose I can only wish.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago._

It's still all too dreamlike, though it's more of a nightmare. If only I could wake up.

_Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

When Sasuke left, is was hard, but I got over it with time. I knew he wouldn't be coming back, and so I stopped trying to convince myself otherwise. But this time... This was not expected, and it hurt much more than I could have ever thought. Naruto had left. He didn't leave to go find and bring back Sasuke, like he had been doing in the past, but to leave, and stay gone.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
_

The only thing Naruto had left at his apartment when he left, among his useless junk, was a note. It didn't go into depth of why he left, but it did say he was leaving, forever, and would never return. He wanted people to notice him all his life. And he hoped to be missed.

_You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,_

Maybe he left because of how the village had always treated him. Maybe it was inevitable, meant to be. But all the same, everyone that mattered was upset. Hinata cried for her old crush, but had Kiba to comfort her, as he always did. Ino whined to Shikamaru, who didn't say the word 'troublesome' even once. Everyone grieved the loss of their friend, though they all knew why. They would have, in a way, been happier if he were dead. Because now, they had to go hunting for him. And if they saw him while they were out of Kohana, had to kill him. Though then another problem arise, they knew they wouldn't be able to do it. Not because they still loved him, though that was a large part of it, but because he was so much stronger than them, and they knew it. Naruto could wipe out the entire village if he wanted to.

_I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

When I first heard, I tried to think of something I had missed. Maybe he was silent that day, thinking it over. Maybe he was more irritable. Although I tried, nothing came to mind. But then I remembered something that had happened years ago, when we were eighteen. One day, Naruto said something about how he missed my long hair. Ever since the Chuunin Exams, I've kept it short. But by then, I was over Sasuke, and slowly but surely, I fell in love with the blond ninja. Just for him, I grew my hair out, and only cut it when he chuckled and said it was getting too long, again. That was years ago. Every now and then, he would touch my hair lightly, comment on how beautiful it is.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._

Yes, I suppose I do know why he left, what the signs were. The sign was that he was being incredibly nice. In years, Naruto never yelled at me, stopped talking to me... Nothing like before. I found it weird at first, a little odd, but I quickly got used to it. Naruto has been pretending for so long. Pretending that he's been happy, that he trusts the people around him. And then he leaves.

_I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;_

Tears started streaming down my face even faster, making it hard to tell where I was going, although I wasn't paying too much attention before. My pack bounced lightly against my back, though I paid no mind to it. The steady rhythm helped. Sticks and small branches cut my body as I flew threw the trees, desperate to run away. Team 7 was a failure. Kakashi moved on, Sasuke disappeared, Naruto ran off after him. All of their squad was detached.

_"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Naruto had become my best friend, my saviour, in a way. He had always been there for me. I suppose I just noticed it much too late.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care._

Yes, Naruto. I will always remember you, and I will miss you.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,_

But now, I wonder; Will anyone miss me?

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._


End file.
